In Your Arms
by Eaglegirl32
Summary: When Ron dies, he leaves his wife Hermione and their daughter. What happens when Harry starts to fall in love with Hermione?
1. Default Chapter

Hermione Weasley was sitting down to lunch when an unfamiliar owl flew into the house and dropped her a note. It read:  
  
Mrs. Weasley:  
  
We are sorry to inform you that you're husband Ronald was killed  
in an automobile accident. We have his body at the police  
station for you to come and collect. Again, we are sorry for  
your loss.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The London Police Department  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she finished reading the note. Ron? Killed? This wasn't happening. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!! This is my first fanfic, so please read and review!!  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter  
  
***************FOUR YEARS LATER***************  
  
"Mommy?" said a little voice.  
  
Hermione Weasley awoke to fin her daughter by her side. She pulled off the covers, picked the little girl up, and put her in bed with her.  
  
"What is it Emma?" Hermione asked the four year old.  
  
"I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story about Daddy?" asked Emma.  
  
A tear came to Hermione's eye as she thought about this. Hermione was married to Ron Weasley. When Hermione was four moths pregnant, Ro n died in a terrible car accident. Every day Hermione longed for him, to see his red hair and his freckled face. Emma was all she had left of Ron, because she looked exactly like him.  
  
Hermione and Emma lived right down the street from the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was always willing to watch Emma. So were Ginny and Neville, Fred and Angelina, and George and Alicia, who all lived by Hermione. Harry Potter, who was Hermione's best friend besides Ron lived in London, for he was the seeker for the Chuddley Canons. They had not seen each other since Ron's funeral, because of Harry's hectic quidditch schedule. Although quidditch kept them apart, distance surely didn't. They exchanged letters weekly.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you about Daddy?" Hermione asked Emma.  
  
Emma's bright blue eyes were shining. "When you got married!"  
  
Hermione proceeded to tell her about the wedding day, tears shimmering in her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later Hermione received a letter from Hogwarts. It was from Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore had passed away and she was now headmistress. The letter told Hermione that Professor Flitwick was retiring and she wanted to know if Hermione would be the new Charms Professor. Hermione's eyes shone with excitement as she finished the letter.  
  
"What is it Mommy?" Emma asked.  
  
Hermione picked Emma up and placed her on her lap. "Emma," Hermione said, "How would you like to go live where Mommy and Daddy went to school?"  
  
Yeah!" said Emma, excited. "But why?"  
  
"I was offered a job there." Hermione replied.  
  
"Okay." said Emma.  
  
Hermione took Emma over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's house. Hermione told them about this new step in her life.  
  
"We'll miss you dear, but I'm sure you will love teaching," said Mrs. Weasley as she gave Hermione a hug. "I know Ron would be proud." Tears came to Mrs. Weasley's eyes.  
  
Hermione nodded. She was too choked up to say anything. Hermione also made her teaching announcement to Ginny, Fred, George, and their families. Like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, they supported Hermione's new career.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hermione reread McGonagall's letter. It told her to be at Hogwarts on August 1st, a month before the first day of school. Two tickets for the Hogwarts Express were enclosed.  
  
Hermione packed up all of her and Emma's belongings to bring to the game. On July 31st, the Weasley's had a going away party for Hermione and Emma. When Emma cried that she would not see her grandparents for almost a year, Mr. Weasley presented her with a small brown owl. He explained to her that Hermione could help her write letters to them and the owl would deliver them. Emma was excited about this.  
  
Hermione and Emma had a great time at the party, but it was soon time to go because they had a big day ahead of them. After a round of hugs and kisses, Hermione and Emma left to spend the last night in their house for a while.  
  
************************************************* Author's Note: I hope everyone likes my fanfic so far. This is my first time writing one, and I'm trying my best. Sorry the chapters are so short, but I have finals this week, they will get longer sooner!  
  
~Eaglegirl32 


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note: This is for Paladin3030: I live have first quarterfinals at my school. Sorry I didn't make that clear.  
  
Anyway, I probably won't be able to update for a week or so. Sorry to keep you waiting!! Keep reviewing!  
  
~Eaglegirl32 


End file.
